


Bringing Home Tim

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Preschool Stories [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s first day at Wayne Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home Tim

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Tim is three after he comes to live with Bruce and the others.

From the second that Bruce walks into the nursery with Tim in his arms, Cassandra falls in love with her new baby brother. She waits for her father to set Tim down on the plush carpet on unsteady legs and then she gets off her bed, coming over to look at the curious little toddler with his big blue eyes and tiny fingers.  
  
Bruce gets down on the ground with them, heedless of the way that his suit crumples, and reaches for his daughter’s hand as Tim busies himself with looking around the brightly colored nursery. He curls his fingers around Cassandra’s little hand and squeezes gently, smiling as he watches her take in Tim’s measure.  
  
“Say hello to your new little brother,” Bruce says when Cassandra finally looks at him with question upon question shining in her dark eyes. “His name is Tim and he’s going to be a part of our family now.”  
  
“Family,” Cassandra repeats as the ink-smudges of her eyebrows draw together. She reaches for Tim and touches her fingers to the downy black fluff of the toddler’s hair. When Tim makes a quiet noise and leans into that light touch, Cassandra almost jumps and she bounces in place before looking up at Bruce with even more questions in her eyes. “He’s my brother now?”  
  
Bruce smiles and presses a quick, smacking kiss to Cassandra’s cheek above a little smudge of blue paint from finger-painting earlier. “Yours and Dick’s and Jason’s,” Bruce says, tweaking Cassandra’s nose just to make her laugh. “He’ll sleep in here with you until he’s bigger. Is that okay?”  
  
Cassandra nods her head and then turns to Tim. She cups his round face in her hands and squishes him, giggling a bit when Tim makes a noise that almost sounds like a snort in response. When Tim doesn’t pull away or complain at her, Cassandra hugs him instead, pulling him in so that he’s squished up against her with her nose pressed to his head.  
  
“I love him,” Cassandra announces a few seconds later after Tim has gone mostly limp in her arms. She cuddles Tim close, petting the back of his head and easing herself to the floor next to the bed, and then she glances over at Bruce. “He’s a good little brother. We’ll keep him.”  
  
Teasing, Bruce taps the tip of one finger against first against the tip of Cassandra’s nose and then Tim’s. He smiles at the way Cassandra wrinkles her nose in response and then laughs a second later when Tim sneezes and sticks his tongue out.  
  
“Do you like your new room, Tim?” Bruce asks as he watches the little boy sit half in Cassandra’s lap. It’s only been a few days since the events that led to Tim coming to join their little family and Bruce is still worried about the little boy. “Do you think you can sleep in here with Cassandra? Is everything okay?”  
  
Tim sits up as best as he can with Cassandra still hugging him to her body. His own dark little eyebrows draw together and he frowns for a moment, tiny mouth pursing before he relaxes and pats Cassandra’s arm. “I like Cass,” he says in a small, serious voice. “I like you. But there needs to be more purple here.”’  
  
A shocked burst of laughter pushes out from Bruce’s chest and he runs his hand over the top of Tim’s head.  
  
“More purple,” he repeats, smiling with relief. “Is that all?” He gathers Tim and Cassandra up in his arms and kisses the tops of their heads. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”


End file.
